


Still Winning

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus AU, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen, Latvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Latvia gets rid of the virus and wins Eurovision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Still Winning

_"The cure for the virus has been found... in Latvia!"_  
 _"Coronavirus is cured thanks to Latvia!"_  
  
The news reports came in thick and fast. Whatever it was in Samanta Tina's bottles had completely eradicated the virus. Latvia had solved the biggest problem of 2020. So it was no surprise that later that year at the 2020 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest, it was Samanta who won, taking first place with her song 'Still Breathing.' In second place was Icelandic act Daði Freyr, and in third place was Italian act Diodato. It was a landslide victory for Latvia, the Icelandic song was 1000 points behind her. Samanta stood on the podium as applause from the audience erupted all around her. Latvia had saved the world. And it was all thanks to Samanta Tina and her special bottles.


End file.
